


An Assassin's Story

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo, Assassin - Freeform, Assassins vs. Templars, Crystal Skull, England (Country), France (Country), Gen, Journey, Pieces of Eden, Switzerland, World War I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: L'histoire se déroule en 1914 et est celle de Sylvain Allandet, un Assassin français sur la piste d'un des fragments d'Eden.





	An Assassin's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Created october 2011 as a schoolwork
> 
> 3940 words

Nous sommes en 1914. Ce qui sera plus tard appelé la première guerre mondiale vient d'éclater quelques mois auparavant, suite à l'assassinat de l'archiduc austro-hongrois François-Ferdinand par l'étudiant serbe Gavrilo Princip. Ce que l'Histoire oublie, c'est que ce geste était le reflet de colossaux et ancestraux combats qui se déroulent encore aujourd'hui dans l'ombre.

En effet, l'archiduc faisait partie d'une organisation héritée des Templiers, dont le but est de rassembler de puissants et mystiques artéfacts afin de contrôler l'humanité pour créer un monde parfait. A cette vision s'oppose celle des Assassins qui luttent pour que la liberté de choix soit préservée. Un Assassin, Gavrilo Princip en était un. Et si je le sais, c'est que je fais moi-même partie de cette confrérie. Je m'appelle Sylvain Allandet, et comme mon père avant moi, je suis un Assassin.

 

Aujourd'hui semble un jour comme les autres. J'arrive dans un petit village français et tâche de passer inaperçu parmi les habitants. Je me dirige vers une des maisons et rentre discrètement à l'intérieur puis je découvre de sous le tapis la trappe menant au sous-sol où sont réunis mes frères. Je viens de rentrer d'une importante mission visant à saboter l'armement de nos ennemis aux frontières de l'Empire allemand. Pénétrant dans la pénombre de la pièce, je constate que les autres Assassins sont tous là. Ils m'attendaient. Je leur fait mon rapport concernant la mission, ce qui me vaut les félicitations de mon maître qui me dit :

« - Je suis fier de toi Sylvain. Tu as parfaitement accompli la mission qui t'incombait. Tu es maintenant prêt à commencer une nouvelle tâche bien plus difficile... et incertaine. »

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, d'excitation mais aussi de peur... quelle peut bien être cette  tâche qui semble si importante pour mon maître ? Je cache mon anxiété et répond :

« - Ce sera un honneur que d'accomplir cette mission pour notre Ordre. »

Mon maître esquisse un sourire bienveillant puis continue :

« - J'apprécie ton entrain. Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de ressource pour mener à bien la charge que je te confie à présent... »

« - Je suis prêt à affronter les épreuves » dis-je plein d'aplomb.

« - Je ne doute pas de tes compétences Sylvain. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Le déclenchement de cette guerre n'est qu'un prétexte. En réalité, les Templiers sont en quête d'une relique de l'ancien temps pour rebâtir ce monde après les batailles comme ils l'entendent. Nous ne pouvons les laisser faire. Je te charge donc de trouver cette relique avant eux, et de nous la rapporter afin que nous la cachions pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort... C'est une mission de la plus haute importance que je suis chargé d'accomplir ! Je continue cependant à être silencieux pour écouter les instructions de mon maître :

« - La dernière trace de la relique remonte à 1542 en Chine. Apparemment elle était en possession de l'Empereur Jiajing, qui a été assassiné par ses concubines, puis la relique a été perdue. Cependant il y a quelques mois, une nouvelle piste est apparue en Angleterre. C'est là que débute ta quête... »

Mon maître me tend une feuille. Je la saisis et la lis : ce sont les coordonnées pour retrouver un contact en Angleterre qui m'aidera à chercher des indices sur la relique. 

« - Je pars de ce pas accomplir ma mission. »

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends mon maître me murmurer « bonne chance... » et ajouter :

« - Sylvain, n'oublie jamais... Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. Nous sommes des Assassins. »

Sans me retourner, je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et sors de la pièce secrète.

 

Après un long voyage, j'arrive enfin en vue des côtes anglaises. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je n'ai jamais pu supporter le bateau...

Une fois le pied à terre, je me renseigne auprès de marins afin de me diriger vers le village indiqué sur mon ordre de mission. Je finis par y arriver le jour du rendez-vous avec notre informateur. Je suis en avance. Je décide de passer le temps dans un pub du coin. Alors que je me délecte de ma boisson, un anglais vient m'aborder :

« - Alors, c'est à ton goût ? »

Je me retourne interloqué par cette voix qui me semble familière pour découvrir que celui qui se tient derrière moi n'est autre que...

« - Ça alors, c'est toi Jo ?! »

« - Et ouais, ça fait un bail hein ? »

Je sens la joie me submerger. Jonathan est un de mes amis, voire même le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, il m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'étais dans une situation délicate. Il a toujours été là pour moi, mais cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Cette rencontre inattendue égaie cette triste journée pluvieuse.

« - Alors c'est toi notre mystérieux informateur anglais ? » lui dis-je.

Jo me fait un signe de la main en murmurant « pas ici » avant de m'indiquer la sortie du pub.

Nous marchons sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en silence, avec pour seul accompagnement le clapotis des gouttes d'eau provoqué par nos pas dans le chemin boueux. Nous arrivons en vus d'une petite bâtisse à l'intérieur de laquelle nous pénétrons.

« - C'est coquet chez toi ! » dis-je de façon ironique.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi, c'est une de mes planques. Quand je suis dans la région, je sais que c'est ici que je peux me reposer en toute tranquillité. »

Jo farfouille dans une armoire pendant un moment avant d'en sortir un parchemin qu'il étale sur la table devant moi :

« - Voilà, c'est ce que nous avons trouvé récemment. »

Je parcours le document écrit en anglais. Il fait mention d'un « précieux objet convoité par les puissants aux pouvoirs mystérieux » ainsi que d'un animal étrange, le « platypus » ?

« - C'est ce que vous les français appelez ornithorynque » me précise Jo.

« - Un ornithorynque ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Ce qui importe ce n'est pas ce que c'est, mais ce que ça représente. Cette aberration de la nature a été découverte en Australie en 1798, ce qui nous donne un document traitant de la relique avec une date plus récente que la dernière trace qu'il a laissée en Chine ! »

« - Ça veut dire que la relique est en Australie ? »

Je me voyais déjà subir une nouvelle et désagréable traversée en bateau. Mais Jo rit :

« - Ha ha ha, non elle n'est plus là-bas... Enfin, selon les derniers documents traitant de son existence, elle a été ramenée en Europe, donc à moins qu'un petit malin ait trouvé comique l'idée de se faire un aller-retour en Australie juste pour cacher l'objet, la relique se trouve en Europe. »

Jo et moi passâmes le reste de la soirée à étudier divers documents afin de situer au plus proche le dernier emplacement connu potentiel de la relique. Au petit matin, je récupère mes affaires lorsque Jo arrive et me dit :

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te raccompagner jusqu'au port mais bon tu comprends... »

« - Oui, ça pourrait tout compromettre que l'on soit vu ensemble. Je sais. C'est pas grave t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon je devrai m'en sortir... »

« - A moins que tu ne craches tes tripes en cours de traversée, ha ha ha ! »

« - Très subtil comme remarque... »

Rire me fait du bien. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé... Après un court silence, Jo reprend :

« - Bonne chance pour ton épopée, et n'oublie de me tenir au courant de tes avancées ! »

« - Promis cette fois on garde le contact ! »

Je sors de la maison, laissant Jo préparer sa nouvelle mission pendant que moi-même je me dirige vers l'étape suivante de ma quête. Direction la Suisse !

 

J'arrive enfin en Suisse. Ici, on entend peu parler de la guerre. On se croirait presque dans une autre dimension... Je me rends dans une grande ville afin d'aller chercher de nouvelles informations concernant la relique au musée. Ma mission est confidentielle, mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide du conservateur pour trouver ce que je cherche. Je lui parle vaguement d'un objet qui aurait été rapporté d'Australie en même temps qu'un ornithorynque empaillé. Il fait mine de pas comprendre, mais son comportement le trahit : il sait de quoi je parle. Si je continue à le harceler de questions, je vais être découvert et j'aurai des problèmes, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je choisis donc de remercier le conservateur puis de m'en aller en observant bien chaque détail que mon œil peut apercevoir dans ce musée. Cette nuit, je reviendrai y faire un tour...

La nuit est tombée. La ville est calme. Je me glisse furtivement à l'intérieur du musée par une fenêtre que j'ai forcée. J'avais repéré ce matin que cette fenêtre n'était pas gardée. En revanche, la salle à laquelle je veux accéder est protégée par une alarme. J'avais tout prévu. Je prends le temps de désactiver le dispositif puis je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je fouille de nombreux tiroirs à la recherche du moindre indice sur la relique. Je tombe finalement par hasard sur un document non classé mais avec un tampon représentant le signe des Templiers. Aucun doute possible, c'est ce que je cherche. Au même moment, j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas. Des rais de lumière balayent la pièce adjacente. Des bruits de pas, des voix d'hommes se rapprochent...

« - Le voilà ! » « - Attrapez-le ! »

Plus le temps de fouiner, je dois m'enfuir. Malgré la rapidité dont je dois faire preuve, je tâche de réfléchir posément afin de ne pas commettre d'impair. J'entends des coups de feu. Des balles sifflent non loin de mes oreilles. Des hommes crient. Je cours, je m'agrippe au rebord. Des lumières de partout. Une sirène. Je sors dans la nuit froide et cours. Je cours jusqu'à perdre haleine, jusqu'à semer mes poursuivants. La nuit est sombre.

La lumière du soleil me réveille. Un petit rayon filtre à travers les planches de bois clouées aux fenêtres de la grange abandonnée dans laquelle j'ai passé la nuit. Je ne me souviens plus de tout. Je me relève péniblement et cherche dans mon manteau. J'ai réussi à voler les documents portant le sceau des Templiers. C'est peu, mais c'est un début. Je ne me rappelais pas les avoir vu tachés de rouge hier... Mais, c'est parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ! Pris de panique, je cherche d'autres traces de rouge sur moi, et finis par en trouver la cause : ces salauds ont réussi à m'atteindre avec leurs balles ! Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une blessure légère au niveau du torse. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tant j'étais occupé à fuir... mais à présent, elle est douloureuse et continue de saigner un peu. Il faut que je m'occupe de ça avant de songer à repartir... Je dois faire vite, mes poursuivants doivent être sur mes traces.

Une fois la blessure soignée, je repars. Je dois marcher, m'éloigner d'ici. En chemin, je feuillète les documents volés afin d'y trouver une indication quant à ma prochaine destination. Il manque des pages, c'est incomplet. Cependant, je remarque tout de même des éléments dignes d'intérêt : en effet, un des textes a été rédigé par Giovanni Borgia, un Assassin italien du temps de la Renaissance qui avait découvert le crâne au Mexique puis rapporté en Europe pour étude. Attends voir... le crâne ? Je lis frénétiquement le document de Giovanni : il y fait mention d'un crâne de cristal trop parfait pour avoir été taillé par l'homme. Il commente également comment il a réussi à rentrer en contact avec l'objet, tout comme il pouvait communiquer avec la Pomme d'Eden, légitimant le fait que le crâne soit bien une des reliques de l'ancien temps que nous cherchons ! Je ne comprends pas tout, le texte est rédigé en italien, mais cette révélation apporte un éclairage crucial sur la suite de ma quête ! En poursuivant ma lecture du dossier, je constate que le crâne pourrait bien être caché là où Giovanni avait fait des recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale : à Paris !

 

Pendant mon retour en France, je corresponds avec Jonathan afin de lui raconter ce que j'ai trouvé et lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Il me répond qu'il est assez surpris par ma découverte, qu'il ne pensait pas que la relique pouvait être si proche de nous. Avec sa lettre, il m'a joint un plan d'un quartier de Paris qui correspond très probablement au lieu où est caché le crâne. Je lui répond que je vais m'y rendre et continuer mes investigations.

J'arrive enfin à Paris. Je m'y sens comme chez moi et pour cause, c'est ici que j'ai grandi. Je me rends dans le quartier indiqué par la carte de Jo. Il y a une grande zone à balayer ! Je procède par étape. D'abord, j'analyse. Si la relique a été cachée ici, c'est à cause de son lien avec le voyage de Giovanni. Et qu'est-ce que Giovanni aurait pu chercher ici qui existait à l'époque de la Renaissance ? Plusieurs jours me seront nécessaire pour découvrir la clef de ce mystère : entre les documentations et les sorties sur le terrain à la recherche de quelque chose d'indéfini, tout en essayant de rester discret, cette chasse n'est pas de tout repos ! Finalement, je parviens à force d'éliminations à déterminer quel élément d'architecture détient le secret que je cherche. Je décide de m'y rendre de nuit, afin de n'être vu que par le moins de personnes possible. Je me trouve alors face à une sorte de mausolée apparemment inspiré par les mausolées romains. L'entrée est condamnée pour le commun des mortels, mais par pour un Assassin. J'utilise ma seconde vision pour dénicher un mécanisme que seuls ceux de notre Ordre peuvent voir. J'enclenche la machine, la porte s'ouvre. Je disparais dans l'obscurité de l'ouverture du mausolée.

 

L'intérieur du bâtiment est au premier abord standard. Il est construit comme tous les mausolées. Cependant, des indices sont disséminés çà et là, des indices que seuls les Assassins peuvent voir. Je suis les indications laissées par mon prédécesseur pour m'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de la bâtisse. J'arrive enfin dans une pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes... Comment un tel lieu a-t-il pu être élevé ici sous terre ? Les parois et les murs semblent briller d'une lumière inconnue, comme si toute la pièce irradiait d'un coloris surnaturel. Je m'avance doucement, impressionné par la majesté de cet endroit. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un nouveau mécanisme. Je m'en approche, et il me suffit de l'effleurer pour que tout autour de moi se dessine un escalier s'enfonçant dans une nouvelle zone. Je descends les degrés pour me retrouver dans une pièce plus petite et circulaire. Dans une alcôve luit un objet. C'est le crâne de cristal ! La joie m'envahit, j'ai réussi ma mission, je n'ai plus qu'à rapporter la relique à mon Ordre...

« - Félicitations, tu as mené à bien la tâche qui t'a été confiée. »

Je suis brutalement ramené à la réalité. Qui a parlé ?

« - Écartes-toi du crâne que je puisse le voir. »

Je me retourne et découvre Jonathan !

« - Jo ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu as enfin réussi... »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Jo semble absent, comme hypnotisé par la relique. Je tente tout de même d'éclaircir les choses :

« - Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais à Paris, nous serions descendus ensemble... »

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il s'approche du crâne et le prend dans ses mains. Le crâne cesse de luire. Jo l'examine sous toutes ses coutures :

« - Il est parfait. »

Puis il range la relique dans son sac. Je fais mine d'avancer vers Jo mais celui-ci dégaine un revolver M1882 et le pointe dans ma direction.

« - Jo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« - Je suis désolé mon vieux, mais c'est comme ça... » dit-il en me désignant un petit motif cousu sur le col de sa chemise... le symbole des Templiers !

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi... »

« - Pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident ! Nous avons besoin de la force de ces artéfacts pour corriger ce monde. Regarde autour de toi ! Partout la guerre, la misère... Nous changerons cela grâce au pouvoir de ses reliques ! »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis comme sonné. Comment est-ce possible, comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans une telle situation ? Comment mon meilleur ami a-t-il pu rejoindre le camp adverse ?

« - Tu t'entends parler ? « Nous » ? Toi et tes collègues les dictateurs ? »

A ces mots, Jo s'énerve :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi hein ? Vous les Assassins vous êtes meilleurs que tout le monde ! Vous prônez la liberté mais vous ôtez la vie pour arriver à vos fins ! Vous êtes bien mal placés pour nous juger ! Les Templiers rétabliront la justice ! »

« - Si nous sommes si inutiles, pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché cette relique vous-mêmes ? Vous saviez où elle était, les documents que j'ai volés au musée appartenaient aux Templiers ! »

Jonathan fait la moue puis ajoute :

« - C'est vrai, mais le puzzle était incomplet. Seul un Assassin pouvait tirer profit des travaux de Giovanni Borgia. Et seul un Assassin pouvait résoudre les énigmes menant à la relique, c'était évident qu'un tel trésor n'aurait jamais été laissé à la portée de tout le monde. »

« - Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que si nous-mêmes nous ne savions pas où la relique était cachée c'était peut-être parce que celui qui l'a dissimulée n'était pas un Assassin ? »

Jo éclate de rire.

« - Ha ha ha, mais mon pauvre ami, cela importe peu. De toute façon, le but était que vous fassiez le travail à notre place. Comme ça s'il y avait des obstacles infranchissables pour nous, vous les auriez passé, et s'il n'y en avait pas eu, et bien le résultat aurait été le même qu'aujourd'hui : vous étiez sous surveillance, tu étais suivi durant tout ton voyage. Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé au musée ? Tu n'aurais jamais récupéré ces documents sans nous. Nous avons quand même eu une frayeur lorsque ces imbéciles t'ont tiré dessus, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient te descendre et qu'on devrait tout recommencer... par chance tu es une bonne carne. A présent que la relique est en notre possession, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire... »

Je vois son index presser la gâchette. Il va tirer ! Non, je refuse d'abandonner maintenant !

« - Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » dis-je en hurlant.

Le temps de surprise de Jo me laisse l'occasion de me dégager de la trajectoire du revolver. Je roule sur le côté, me relève et fonce sur lui. Je lui reprendrai la relique coûte que coûte ! Mais Jonathan est un guerrier aguerri. Il réagit vite et avant que je ne sois sur lui il tire plusieurs coups de feu dans ma direction. Je suis obligé de mettre à couvert derrière une grande dalle verticale.

« - Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, j'ai l'avantage, tu vas perdre ce duel ! » dit-il en remontant quelques marches de l'escalier.

Je ne peux pas le laissant s'échapper avec le crâne ! Je profite qu'il soit dans un angle d'où il ne peut m'atteindre avec son arme pour m'agripper au bord de l'escalier puis me hisser à sa hauteur. Avant que Jo ne réalise je lui donne un coup de pied pour le désarmer, puis je dégaine mon propre pistolet que je dirige vers lui :

« - C'est terminé Jo. Rends-moi la relique. »

Mais Jo ne bouge pas et continue à me défier du regard.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça... » dis-je. Non, ne m'y oblige pas... Comment pourrais-je lui tirer dessus, sur lui, mon ami qui autrefois me sauva la vie ? Jonathan profite de mon instant de doute pour me foncer dessus en criant :

« - Tu sais ce que j'en ai à faire de ta pitié ?!? »

J'ai commis une erreur. Jo me déséquilibre et me désarme. Je suis à présent au sol, Jo est au-dessus de moi et me tient en respect du bout de sa rapière :

« - Tu as toujours été faible Sylvain. Tu as toujours été un poids pour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as tenu jusque là mais cette fois, c'est fini pour toi. »

Je tente un geste désespéré pendant que l'épée de Jo fond sur moi : je dégaine ma lame secrète pour dévier le coup de la rapière et me relève. L'opération était risquée. L'épée m'a entaillé l'épaule droite. Je saigne, je souffre, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis un Assassin. Je dois accomplir ma mission. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

« - Pardonne-moi... » laisse-je échapper en me dirigeant vers Jo.

Je ne réfléchis plus, je mets mes sentiments de côté, mon seul objectif est la relique, l'homme qui se tient en face de moi n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un ennemi, qu'un tueur voulant ma mort. Je saute sur lui et plante ma lame dans sa gorge au même instant que retentit une détonation. Nous nous écroulons tous les deux côte à côte. Je vois le crâne de cristal rouler hors du sac de Jo et dévaler une à une les marches de l'escalier. Je vois aussi couler tout du long une trainée rouge caractéristique... J'essaie de me relever pour aller chercher le crâne mais quelque chose me maintient au sol. J'ai mal. J'ai de la peine à respirer. Soudain, je réalise : la détonation. A l'instant même où je tuais Jo, il me tirait une dernière balle en pleine poitrine. Il avait eu le temps de ramasser une arme. J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs, mais ce seront mes dernières. Je ne peux que regarder tristement la coulée de sang rejoindre puis baigner le crâne de cristal de sa couleur vive.

« - J'ai... échoué... »

 

Nous sommes en 2012. La société Abstergo, descendante des Templiers, possède de nombreux crânes de cristal. Elle projette de les utiliser comme moyen de communication et espère bien par leur biais retrouver d'autres fragments de Ceux Qui Étaient Là Avant afin de réorganiser le monde selon ses souhaits. Mais l'Ordre des Assassins n'oublie pas le sacrifice de ses frères qui se sont battus pour la liberté, et il continuera à lutter sans relâche contre les Templiers, quelle que soit l'époque ou bien la forme que prendra le combat. Quand les hommes suivent la vérité aveuglément, rappelles-toi que rien n'est vrai, quand la morale ou la loi bâillonne l'esprit des hommes, rappelles-toi que tout est permis.


End file.
